Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Various cameras have been proposed for such imaging systems, including cameras of the types described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,965,336 and U.S. Publication No. US-2009-0244361, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.